


寻找温暖的骨头  妄想  PWP

by 2water



Category: the maze runner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	寻找温暖的骨头  妄想  PWP

Newt是洗完澡后光着身子躺在床上时突然想做爱的。

他喜欢一个人在家的时候全裸着到处晃。喜欢Thomas出门实习后的上午，饱饱地睡个懒觉，顶着乱蓬蓬的金发晃进浴室，泡在温水中一边构思小说一边继续打瞌睡。泡澡后干爽的身子，就那么重新躺回床上，皮肤蹭在被单上的感觉格外令人舒心。

此时的他正焦躁地用一侧脸颊摩擦着床单，细长的手指掐算着两人已经有多久没亲热过了。绝对至少两个月了。虽然这也是没有办法的事，Thomas自从大四进医院实习就瞬间忙碌了起来，清晨踩在城市苏醒前离家，夜晚在街道沉睡后才回来。Newt又是晚上才能真正进入状态专注写作的类型，两人连交流都少得可怜，更别说肌肤之亲了。

Thomas每天都很疲惫，这跟Newt可不一样。独守空房的金发男人有一半的时间都在床上躺着，自然会闲的发慌，各种各样的欲望也就冒了出来。

他想念Thomas想得要命。想念他靠在枕边近在咫尺的呼吸，想念他的手臂搂紧自己腰际的力道，想念他身上混杂着汗水和消毒剂味的气味。想念他深邃的浅棕色眼睛，想念他淡色的嘴唇和高翘的鼻尖，想念他小麦色皮肤上散落的痣，想念自己的吻落在这些地方的触感。这种思绪使他急于寻找什么属于Thomas的物品来寄托感情。

可房间被收拾得很干净，Newt总会认真做家务，目光所及几乎没留下一点儿Thomas的痕迹。

除了挂在门后的那件白色隔离衣。

Thomas总说那是会穿着进医院的东西，到底也不干净，不可以和其他衣服一起扔进洗衣机，让Newt留着等他自己用消毒水泡。

愣愣盯了那件白大褂一会后，Newt翻身下床，凑近它耸动鼻尖嗅了嗅。衣领上沾着汗水味、消毒液味、微弱的福尔马林味、家里的牛奶沐浴乳味、和其主人特有的皮肤味道。是Thomas的气味。

这个认知让Newt着了魔一样把它拿下来，套在自己的裸体外面。直接碰触涤棉面料的感觉有些奇妙，比接触其他人的皮肤都来的更刺激。Newt的腰部每次碰到布料都会敏感地向前弹开，却马上又依依不舍地贴上去。

“Tommy......”Newt喃喃自语地滚到了床上，一只手从敞开的衣侧伸进去，握住了自己半勃的下身。

他需要Thomas，现在就要。可他无论如何也不忍心打扰那个已经相当疲惫的人，更别说残留的少爷脾气也让他难以拉下面子主动向别人提出这种事情。

于是他偷偷地，一个人躺在床上，放纵自己的思想在淫秽的想象中肆意游荡。

他们向来都比较保守，基本只会认真洗澡清洁后在床上做爱。Newt其实内心隐隐期待着别的可能。或许Thomas可以把他带到那间解剖室，对，就是那间，那间Newt在玻璃柜里不知道孤独地站了多少年的地方。他对那里又爱又恨，那股福尔马林和腐败掺杂的味道现在还能刺痛他的鼻黏膜。

可以在那张解剖台上，窗边数第二张。穿着白大褂的Thomas只解开了裤子拉链，把Newt放倒在冰冷的金属台上，下面就是沉睡着的标本，角落还站着具不知道会不会有天也被谁唤醒的人体骨骼。他就在那里浑身赤裸，把一只脚搭在Thomas肩头，大声呻吟着感受对方不停地撞进自己深处，血管鼓起的柱身一次次刮过自己敏感的部位。仍然穿戴整齐的Thomas会深深弯下腰亲吻他，将那些细碎的尖叫堵在两人唇舌之间，防止从门口经过的其他人发现这里的淫靡场景。

或许也可以是他们经常去的那家百货商店后的草坪。两人像曾经那样手拉手在午夜出门散步，接着在路灯下深吻。Thomas和他面对面搂在一起，舌头互相吸吮时，对方的勃起清晰地传递给自己，然后他们就悄摸摸地弯腰走进黑暗，在闭店后的商店后面一起翻滚进草坪。Newt还没恢复回人时他们在草坪里做过一次，但是当时彼此怀着重重心事，并没能好好享受。

但这次可以。Thomas也许在公共场合会因为紧张而发出粗重的喘息，汗水从他耳鬓流下，顺着下巴滴在Newt的锁骨。接着他将Newt翻成趴在草坪上的姿势，坚硬的腹肌在准备期间磨蹭在Newt臀瓣上。他会因为着急而没能好好做前戏，只伸进去两根手指随意翻搅，没等Newt分泌好前液润滑就匆忙地插了进去。会很痛，可能会出血，于是他便会伸出舌头舔着Newt因疼痛弓起的后背。Thomas会发出性感又沙哑的呻吟，有时还冒出一两句脏话，然后他会像野兽一样疯狂地快速操干Newt，直到身下的人涕泪横流，手掌和膝盖都被粗糙的草叶划出细小的伤痕。

当然，他们也可以在家里做。就在Thomas晚上吃完饭坐在沙发上看棒球的时候。Newt可以坐到他身边，问棒球好看吗？他试着放下羞耻，扭着身子去亲吻Thomas的脸颊，却换来一句，想做了吗？看完这局就陪你。

不喜欢棒球的Newt就会故意挡住对方的视线，手顺着Thomas腰部的纹理滑进他的T恤。随着他的抚摸，Thomas的腹肌会一块块绷紧，随着自己指腹的游走微微颤抖。接着手指滑进宽松的短裤中，隔着平角内裤抚摸对方开始充血的下体，却不施加力道给予切实的刺激。他可以眼看着Thomas的眼角泛红，鼻孔翕动，被他自己舔得发红的嘴唇半张，却仍不服输地盯着电视机。

这是前戏，Tommy。Newt会凑在他耳边用气声说道，手下的东西便会又涨大一圈。随着中场休息时剃须刀的广告响起，Thomas的眼神便会像狼一样摄住他，勾起令人发毛的笑容，手掌狠狠地捏住Newt的侧腹，牙齿也隔着布料啃上他的乳尖，用行动教给他前戏应该是这么做的。或许Newt会尝试一下骑乘的姿势，他会乖乖地搂着Thomas的脖子咬着嘴唇坐下去，自己摆动腰肢取悦对方。但磨磨唧唧的动作还是磨光的Thomas的耐心，把Newt猛的深深按进沙发拉开他的大腿进出。

Tommy。Newt皱着眉头，半张脸埋进Thomas软软的枕头，嗅着他的味道，手指在自己的柱身上咕叽咕叽地滑动。

Thomas总是不吝啬赞美，他会不停地说Newt我爱你，我爱你的金发，爱你粉色的嘴唇和闪着水光的舌尖，爱你白皙的皮肤甚至是上面那颗痣，爱你深色的眼睛，爱你发红的鼻头，爱你高潮时的空洞感......

但Thomas从来不知道自己有多性感。他细密的睫毛，容易发红的眼睛，被情欲染的沙哑的嗓音，偶尔泄出的呻吟。

天呐，Tommy，“Tommy...帮帮我。”Newt紧闭着眼睛，拼命在脑海里回忆Thomas的每一个细节，他手上的动作越来越快，接着细细尖叫了一声，射了出来。因为禁欲太久，他射了好几股，粘在床单上，Thomas的隔离衣上，自己的大腿内侧和小腹上。

高潮后的Newt被一层令人窒息的空虚感包围，使他忍不住掉下泪水，感到疲惫得不行。他就维持着那个姿势，断断续续地继续思念着Thomas，并不安稳地陷入睡眠。

提前离开医院的Thomas打开门看到的画面就是，Newt穿着自己的白大褂，下面是白皙的胴体，宽大的衣领翻到他肩下。他的膝盖和肘关节都泛着红晕，脸上还有干掉的泪痕，腿间黏黏沾着一片液体，乍一看就像是被蹂躏过的可怜样子。

但Thomas怎么也是个医学生，他在三秒钟内就判断出了状况，Newt情动了。

他脱下外套，走过去亲吻他的男孩没和枕头贴在一起的那面脸颊，那张苍白的尖脸蛋儿有一种不合常规的美丽动人之处。Newt迷迷糊糊醒了过来，黏黏糯糯的声音疑惑地响在耳边。

“Tommy......？你怎么回来了？”

“因为我感知到你在想我。”Thomas顺势吻上对方的嘴唇，虎口卡上Newt的脖子，弄得他本就不清醒的脑袋在窒息中更加晕晕乎乎。

Thomas把自己已经勃起的下身隔着裤子蹭上Newt的，弄得他猛得回过神，愣愣盯着Thomas的眼睛。金发男人这才想起自己是真空穿白大褂的打扮，体液还弄脏了代表神圣医学的装备，而Thomas的硬挺正和自己的下身若有若无地摩擦着。“你......”他的脸迅速红了起来。

“还不是你在诱惑人，Newtie。”Thomas边说边脱下上衣，露出肌肉结实的身体。Newt在目光接触到他肌肤的同时，体内那股欲望又涌动起来。

“你不饿吗？”他想掩饰尴尬，却马上被压住了，“等等，得洗澡。”

Thomas有点不满地“啧”了一声，抓住对方的手腕，“一起洗。”

等Newt彻底清醒过来，Thomas已经靠着沐浴乳的润滑挤进了他的后穴，一瞬间夺走了对方刚从睡魔那争回来的力气。

温热的水伴着腾升的雾气浇在Newt头顶和后背，流进他的眼睛和嘴巴，头发一缕缕黏在皮肤上。Thomas覆着他的手背稳住他在光滑墙壁上的支撑点，另一首伸向Newt小腹，随着每次向前顶撞将他狠狠往后按。

“轻...轻点......”Newt盯着刺亮的白色瓷砖，目光涣散地请求。

“我以为你喜欢这样呢，Huh？”Thomas咬住Newt红通通的耳廓，再一次深深顶进去，惹得对方失控大叫，声音在狭小的浴室中回荡。

他重新扶好Newt的腰，小幅度快速抽动起来，强烈的快感使Newt发出一声长长的抖动的呻吟，极大地激发了Thomas的欲望。他在蒸汽中把胸膛贴上对方光滑的后背，“射在里面行吗？”

Newt迷蒙地半闭着眼睛点点头，马上就被身后的攻势拖进浪潮中。

“Tommy......Tommy...啊......”无意识间他不停呼唤对方的名字。

“我在这，宝贝儿...哈，老天啊......”Thomas按住Newt后颈冲刺起来，大力地全根顶入，囊袋“啪啪”和Newt的打在一起，抽插了十几次后，随着Newt漫长高潮时后穴的缩绞，将精液一股股送入令他沉溺的甬道。

清洗完后，两人像以往那样面对面躺在床上，枕着一个枕头，鼻尖碰着鼻尖。

“我觉得以后我们要定好规矩，做爱不能少于一周一次。”Thomas有点赌气地嘟囔。

Newt看着对方撅起的嘴巴哼哼哼笑了起来，“可是你每天都很累，我不想用这种事消耗你额外的体力。”

“我是很累，”Thomas凑过来“吧唧”在Newt唇上响亮地亲了一下，“所以才需要你来充电啊。”

 

END


End file.
